Frog
Frog cards have "Frog" in their English name and ガエル (Gaeru) in their Japanese name. "Frog the Jam" is not a "Frog" monster because it does not have ガエル (Gaeru) in its Japanese name. They are all WATER-Attribute Aqua-Type monsters, making them the first Archetype of WATER-attribute and Aqua-Type. They debuted in the Cybernetic Revolution pack. Princess Rose uses this Archetype in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Anime. One card that kept "Frogs" versatile and powerful was "Substitoad". After Frog FTK won the 2010 World Championships, it was Forbidden, and so many "Frog" Decks lost their supreme speed. Though weak, "Frog" cards can unleash devastating effects that include rapid summoning, the option to increase their ATK or protect themselves from destruction, and wiping out all cards the opponent controls. Many "Frog" cards are very low in Level, which makes them benefit from "Wetlands" as well as cards such as "Gravity Bind". With the addition of Light of Destruction and from then on, "Frogs" are even more powerful with "Froggy Forcefield" to counter attacks, "Substitoad" (Traditional) to get out more "Frog" monsters and prevent them from being destroyed in battle, "Unifrog" to make direct attacks, and "Wetlands" to power up most "Frogs" by a considerable amount. Others include "Dupe Frog", "Flip Flop Frog" and "Swap Frog". Another card that is helpful in a "Frog" Deck is "One for One" from the Raging Battle set, which will allow you to get "Substitoad" onto the field faster, so you're not wasting a Normal Summon or Set to get "Substitoad" out. Because this Deck often heavily revolves around "Wetlands" and easily swarms the field with frogs for Tribute fodder it can easily accommodate an "Earthbound Immortal". "Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua" works superbly because its effect lets it deal damage even with cards like "Gravity Bind" active. "Earthbound Immortals" that require Tributes for their effects, such as "Earthbound Immortal Uru", also have great synergy with the Frogs' aforementioned swarming power. Ancient Prophecy set came with a card that boosted the "Frog" Deck: * Aegis of the Ocean Dragon Lord - This card protects all face-up LVL3 or lower monsters on your side of the field from being destroyed by battle or card effects. Every "Frog" (save for "Des Frog" and "D.3.S. Frog") can be shielded from destruction by this card for a single round. (Battle Damage still occurs.) The Stardust Overdrive set added a new card: * Moray of Greed - This card allows you to return two WATER-Attribute monsters from your hand to your Deck to draw three cards. This is useful for returning "Frogs" that you would rather Special Summon in Defense mode with "Substitoad"'s effect such as "Poison Draw Frog" or Dupe Frog. The Shining Darkness contributed another new card: * Ronintoadin - While not a Frog card until face up on the field, a player can remove a Frog from their Graveyard in order to Special Summon this card from the Graveyard. This can be used to Special Summon another Frog by "Substitoad's" effect. By using "Substitoad's" effect twice (once on "Ronintoadin" and again on the Special Summoned monster) a player can use "Ronintoadin"'s effect again immediately. The downside to this is that you are removing many Frogs from play. This card also is called "Des Frog" while on the field. Playing Style Frog Decks use the Field Spell "Wetlands" that increases the ATK of all level 2 or lower Water Aqua monsters by 1200. You can use "T.A.D.P.O.L.E." (which on death gives you 2 more) or stalling Frog cards like "Substitoad" alongside "Flip Flop Frog" and "Treeborn Frog" (though you can't Special Summon him with "Wetlands" out), or "Dupe Frog", to defend in order to build up combos. For example, "T.A.D.P.O.L.E.s" can power your "Beelze Frogs" up to 2100 ATK, a sizeable amount for a Level 3 monster. You can take advantage of the fact that most Frogs are low-Level with cards like "Pride of the Weak" or "Graceful Revival". "Mermaid Archer" is also good with Frogs, since all Frogs except for "Des Frog" are Level 3 or lower. "Star Boy" is critical if you want to power up your frogs in a flash; even by itself, with the "Wetlands" support and its own ability, it becomes a 2250-ATK beat-stick. "Big Wave Small Wave" can be useful for bringing out "Des Frog" from your hand. "Water Hazard" is another powerful Spell that can allows you to Special Summon "Frogs" from your hand. "Fishborg Blaster" and "Deep Sea Diva" are good Tuners to include in a Frog Deck; they are easily Special Summoned and they benefit from "Aegis of the Ocean Dragon Lord", "Water Hazard" and other Water support. "Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier" is another effective Tuner, as "Wetlands" turns him into a 2500-ATK beat-stick. Dewdark of the Ice Barrier also works thanks to his ability to attack directly when you only control Level 2 or lower monsters--quite frequent in this Deck. The original Attack of 1200 and possible boost from "Wetlands" is nothing to ignore. Frog FTK/OTK Decks Des Frog OTK The rapid summoning of "Des Frog"s can be used to OTK as follows: 1.Tribute Summon "Des Frog" when at least 2 "T.A.D.P.O.L.E.s" are in your Graveyard. See below for 1 turn set-up. 2.Use "Des Croaking" to destroy all cards on your opponent's side of the field 3.(option A):Activate "Solidarity" or "United We Stand" and then attack for 8100 damage with the 3 "Des Frogs". 3.(option B):Attack with all "Des Frog"s, then activate "Super Polymerization", summoning "D.3.S. Frog" and finally attacking for 8200 damage. There can also be an FTK if you add a "One for One" or "Swap Frog" into your deck. If you draw a "Des Frog", a "Des Croaking", a "T.A.D.P.O.L.E." and "One for One" or a "Swap Frog", you can either: * activate "One for One" and discard "T.A.D.P.O.L.E." from your hand to special summon "T.A.D.P.O.L.E." from your deck OR * discard one "T.A.D.P.O.L.E." from your hand to special summon "Swap Frog", then use its effect to send the second "T.A.D.P.O.L.E." from your deck to the graveyard. Tribute your monster for a "Des Frog" and follow from stage 2 above! It is also possible to normal summon "Substitoad", then Special Summon with "One for One" or "Swap Frog" to tribute for "Substitoad"'s effect. Summon "Swap Frog", and using its effect send "T.A.D.P.O.L.E." to the graveyard. Tribute Swap to summon another if you haven't already two "T.A.D.P.O.L.E."s in your graveyard, then use "Swap Frog's effect by returning it or "Substitoad" to your hand to tribute summon your "Des Frog". As an alternative for step 3.(B), use "Polymerization" after using "Des Croaking", then "De-Fusion" after attacking with "D.3.S. Frog". You can use the frog search cards like "Moray of Greed" and "Substitoad", along with stall cards like "Dupe Frog", "Treeborn Frog" and "Froggy Forcefield" to more reliably complete this OTK/FTK. Watch out for "Starlight Road", "Bottomless Trap Hole" and "D.D. Crow", however. Frog Burn FTK/Mass Driver FTK (Traditional) This FTK is hard to stop, and relatively easy to pull off. First, you need to get a Substitoad (Traditional Only) on the field (easy with One for One or Swap Frog + Salvage). Then, you just need another Monster on the field as fodder for his effect. At that point, dump as many Frogs as you possibly can into your Graveyard (cards like Banisher of the Light and Dimensional Fissure are the bane of this strategy). If you have three copies of Ronintoadin in your deck, there is a very good chance that if he's not already in your hand, he will be very soon, likewise with Mass Driver (Traditional Only). All you need to do now is get Ronintoadin in the Graveyard, either by Swap Frog's effect or by other means, and Mass Driver (Possible to substitute Cannon Soldier instead) on the field. Use Ronintoadin's effect to bring him back to the field and then Tribute him for 400 LP damage. Repeat until you win. With the banning of "Substitoad" from September 2010 and "Mass Driver" in March 2011, this strategy is not easily playable. See other FTK/OTKs below for variants that can work easier. See also: Frog Burn FTK Amphibious Froggy Beatdown This deck is one feature that is included as a standard part of a Frog Beatdown Deck (see next section). The key monsters are three "Submarine Frogs", "Substitoad" (Traditional Only), "Wetlands" and "Junk Warrior". "Junk Warrior" will have over 9000 attack, which is normally an OTK in itself by just attacking an opponent's monster that is in face up attack position, but you can clear the field with either "Junk Warrior" or your "Submarine Frogs" and "Substitoad", then attack with either. A possible way to clear the field, if you're doing well with "Substitoad", is to get out a combination of up to three "Des Frog" or "Ronintoadin" or "Dupe Frogs" and use "Des Croaking", then tribute the "Des Frog" or "Dupe Frogs" for your "Submarine Frogs". "Substitoad" is not required for this concept so this deck idea is still possible in the Advanced Format. Zombie Frog Mill (Traditional) This interesting strategy requires "Zombie World"/"DNA Surgery", one or two "Soul-Absorbing Bone Towers", "Substitoad" (Traditional Only) and any other monster. Make sure you've got everything on the field, then tribute your random monster with "Substitoad". This will summon a Zombie-type Frog, activating your "Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower"'s effect to mill 2/4/6 of your opponent' cards. Tribute the new Frog with "Substitoad" and repeat until game! With one "Bone Tower", you will need 17/18 Frogs in your deck, which is easily possible. With two "Soul-Absorbing Bone Towers", you need about 9 "Frogs". Check the List of "Frog" monsters to select up to 25 copies of "Frogs". To reduce the number of "Frogs" required, you can use "Pot of Avarice" to recycle some already sent, while gaining more cards in the hand. Additional ways to help this idea include using "Terraforming", "An Owl of Luck" and "Demise of the Land" to help get "Zombie World" out. "One for One" can Special Summon "Substitoad" out of the deck. If you discard "Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower" for "One for One", you can use "Book of Life" to revive it. If you Special Summon "Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower", "Inferno Reckless Summon" can pull the other two from your deck, hand, or graveyard. With a bunch of luck, you can activate this on your first turn if your opponent has a monster in their graveyard and one face-up on the field. Dragon Frog Exodia (Traditional) This strategy uses "Substitoad" (Traditional Only), "DNA Surgery"/"D. Tribe" & "Super Rejuvenation" to draw through your entire deck in one turn in order to cause a win condition using the 5 parts of "Exodia". First get the "Substitoad" & your Type change trap on the field, then after playing "Super Rejuvenation" tribute enough "Frogs" to draw the rest of your deck during the End Phase. Like most "Frog" combos, use "One for One" and such to get "Substitoad" as fast as possible, and from there setup the rest of the 3 card combo. Other cards that could be used are "A Cat of Ill Omen" to search for the Type Changing traps, as well as "Magical Mallet" / "Hand Destruction" to allow controlled drawing through the deck, in order not to lose any parts of "Exodia". Bear in mind that when you tribute "Poison Draw Frog" or "Dupe Frog", their effects do not activate. * You can use "Swap Frog" to send them to the graveyard from the field to activate their own effects when "Swap Frog" is Summoned, however they will not actually be 'tributed' and therefore will not count for "Super Rejuvenation". Ronintoadin Catapulting This deck uses the monster Catapult Turtle to tribute Ronintoadin to deal damage to your opponent. Many ways to set this up include using Substitoad (Traditional Only) or Magical Merchant (See next FTK for method) to flood your Graveyard with Frogs. Increasing "Ronintoadin"s ATK is needed to effectively use "Catapult Turtle". This can be done with Wetlands, Star Boy, or Shield & Sword. * To speed this up activate Dark Room of Nightmare. * You can tribute Substitoad for Catapult Turtle or use A Legendary Ocean to Normal Summon without tribute. Magical Frog Merchants Because of the banning of Substitoad from September of 2010 onwards, a number of players who ran with the Frog FTK strategy did not want to give up on the abuse of the Ronintoadin effect for Mass Driver or Cannon Soldier, so this play type was born. The deck still revolves around using the effect of Ronintoadin to continually bring back monsters to tribute for Mass Driver. This would normally be a very slow process, however the pace is quickened with the effect of Magical Merchant. The effect of Magical Merchant causes the user to mill from the top of the deck until a spell or trap card is thrown, at that point the spell/trap goes to the hand. When this is combined with a low amount of spell or traps, and a high number of frog monsters, this could fill the grave with the needed cards real early in the game, allowing for mass driver to be of the most effectiveness. To help the deck more, Cards like Swap Frog and Card Trooper would indeed help with getting frogs and Ronintoadin into the grave, while Treeborn Frog can be used as a defense, or even be the tribute for cards like Des Frog or Obelisk the Tormentor to give the deck of mostly weak monsters a fighting chance during the unfortunate slower duels. Since Magical Merchant is a weak monster, most search out cards that go by a certain attack or defense number, like Sangan, they can bring out this main component of the deck to the hand. Now because of the effects of both Des Frog and Beelze Frog, running T.A.D.P.O.L.E. in the deck isn't that bad of an idea, that and it can be easy tribute fodder as well as a quick defense. Now depending on the deck you face, side decking Return from the Different Dimension would be a good idea if not throwing it in the deck. This is because of the use of Caius the Shadow Monarch in a lot of decks, as well as other remove from play cards. This just helping to bring back removed frogs or other monsters for Mass Driver ammo. Another side decking card would have to be A/D Changer. This goes well with the deck since it's effect goes off in the graveyard, so if you mill it, you can use it' effect. Not only that, but it can change the battle position of any monster. This means if you were forced to switch the position of a weak monster, or you decided to flip up Magical Merchant yourself, you can use A/D Changer's effect to change it to defense to take less or no damage. At the same time, Zero Gardna is a good side decking choice, if you don't just put it in the deck from the get go due to lack of the needed cards. This is for the same kind of thing, to protect your monsters. You can use the effect during either turn, you don't lose monsters, or take battle damage. With the banning of "Mass Driver" as of the March 2011 banlists, this strategy will no longer be playable using said card. Using Cannon Soldier is still possible but is difficult. Frog Beatdown Decks Keep in mind that, in a Beatdown deck, "Wetlands" is much more important than in a OTK deck. Make sure you use 3, and at least one "Terraforming". Not drawing "Wetlands" can be a huge problem. Using "Flip Flop Frog" is also crucial as you can easily clear the field every turn as long as he's not destroyed, and can also be a powerful beatstick with "Wetlands". Although not a "Frog", "Penguin Soldier" can be a great help. You can use it to return 2 monsters on the field for a direct attack, and it gains the attack boost for "Wetlands". Ancient Prophecy also added some great new support for low level water monsters including "Aegis of the Ocean Dragon Lord" to prevent your frogs from being destroyed by any means. This is particularly useful against "Lightning Vortex", "Mirror Force" and "Torrential Tribute". Also, "Moray of Greed", while a powerful card, is skippable as it's better to use "Pot of Avarice". Since a combo of 2 "Dupe Frogs" or a "Dupe Frog" in defense position and a "Substitoad" essentially renders your opponents attacks completely useless, your main worry is monster destruction. It is therefore essential to include cards to negate this, such as the aforementioned "Aegis of the Ocean Dragon Lord" or "Destruction Jammer" from the Light of Destruction set. If you want to incorporate Synchros, "Junk Synchron" works well as almost all Frogs are level 2 or lower, but "Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier" is one of the best tuners for Frogs. Not only is he the strongest monster affected by "Wetlands", he also has a powerful stalling effect (Though this would require running other Ice Barrier monsters). You can easily summon "Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier" using "Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier" and a "Mother Grizzly" or two of any level two monster. "Junk Warrior" is probably the best synchro monster for a Frog deck to to his gaining the attack of every level 2 monster on the field which means "Wetlands" makes him incredibly strong if you have at least one frog on the field. Finally, it should be noted that a "Frog" deck is excellent at quickly filling the field with monsters thanks to its ability to lock down the opponents attacks. This makes it an ideal deck to include some very powerful monsters, as you will be able to easily summon even monsters requiring three tributes. Another potentially beneficial card would be "Divine Dragon Aquabizarre", who can easily replenish your "Wetlands" supply with a simple "Frog" tribute. See the article Wetlands Deck Frognarch This type of deck utilizes Swap Frog and Substitoad to speed up the chances of getting Treeborn Frog on the field. This deck utilizes the potential of getting Light and Darkness Dragon out to stop your opponents, but also using Dupe Frog to stall, and Ronintoadin to get even more Tribute fodder. Use Swap Frog's effect to bounce a Monarch monster back to your hand, and then tribute a monster like Treeborn Frog or a opponent monster using cards like Soul Exchange and Enemy Controller to Normal Summon the Monarch and use its effect again. Normal Summon Substitoad, tribute for its own effect, and then Special Summon a Swap Frog to dump a Treeborn Frog to the Graveyard. A popular play is the "Raiza Loop", which uses "Swap Frog" to return "Raiza the Storm Monarch" to your hand to continually return a card controlled by the opponent to the top of their Deck, disallowing them to Draw any new cards. See the article: Frognarchs Frogs Of Aile (Traditional) The basic concept of this deck is to first send as many frogs to the graveyard as possible along with Ronintoadin. This is most easily acquired via Substitoad's effect. Then summon The Little Swordsman of Aile and revive Ronintoadin with his effect then tribute him with The Little Swordsman of Aile's effect to boost his attack up by 700. (Repeat until no Frogs remain in your graveyard) Lastly equip The Little Swordsman of Aile with Shooting Star Bow - Ceal to attack for game. However you can use a similar strategy that the Magical Frog Merchants use to maybe make this deck more playable. By using Magical Merchant with a high monster to spell and trap ratio, you can dump many frogs into the graveyard hopefully along with Ronintoadin, to give Ronintoadin the frogs he needs to increase The Little Swordsman ATK. Salvage could also be used to recover Little Swordsmen that have been accidentally dumped. You could also use stall cards such as Level Limit Area B and Gravity Bind, as well as Kaiser Colosseum. Also you need at least 12 frogs in the graveyard, factoring in Shooting Star Bow - Ceal, to make an OTK. Destiny Frogs (Traditional) The deck is basically a frog engine, Substitoad dumping all of your Frogs (With Swap Frog dumping Ronintoadin). But then, you run the Destiny Hero boss monsters, Destiny Hero - Dogma and Destiny Hero - Plasma. Since you have Ronintoadin and possibly Treeborn Frog in the grave, Special Summoning them would be easy. To get Dogma out, you can tribute a Plasma or run another Destiny Hero, such as Destiny Hero - Malicious. Miracle Fusion can be teched for Elemental Hero Absolute Zero. Recommended Cards Category:Archetypes